A SeaLiech Halloween Special!
by SeaLiech-Central
Summary: Sealand and Liechtenstein spend their halloween together at America's annual Halloween Party
1. Chapter 1

**Just to be clear, this story is separate from _Seashells and Lilies _ and is not cannon to it. It is simply a SeaLiech Halloween special!**

It was the spookiest time of the year, Halloween. The time for costumes, candy, and scaring.

Sealand was in his room, putting the finishing touches on his Peter Pan costume. He stuck a red feather in his cap and marveled at himself in a mirror. He heard a knock on his door, and turned to see his older brother Arthur, dressed as Paul McCarthy. The UK brothers had decided to go as the Beatles, Scotland being John Lennon, Wales as Ringo Starr, and Northern Ireland was George Harrison.

Are you almost ready, America's party will be starting soon and I only want to be fashionably late, not actually late" the older brother said, straightening his wig.

"Just finished" Peter said, taking a stance to show off his outfit.

"Nice, now come on" the Briton demanded.

* * *

><p><p>

The five nations crammed into a car, Peter in the back between Ringo and George.

They drove through the dark night until reaching Americas house, which was decked out in Halloween decorations and colorful lights.

The group walked into the house and immediately split up. Sealand had made plans to meet up with the micronation club, but he didn't see any of them, so he began wandering and looking for friends.

At the punch table, he ran into his uncle Ireland, who was pouring something into the punch.

"Whatcha doing?" Sealand asked his uncle, who was dressed as a banshee.

Ireland spun around, hiding the bottle of mysterious liquid behind his back and replied,"Oh, 'ello Sealand! Nothing ye need to worry about, just don't drink the punch, its for adults only. Ye dressed as a leprechaun or something?" .

"Nope, I'm Peter Pan!" the boy said, taking a stance once again to show off his outfit."Ah, that Scottish fairytale eh? Nice. Shouldn't ye be hangin' out with yer friends or somethin'?" The Irishman asked.

"Yes, but I can't find any oh them" Sealand explained.

"Ah, well ye want me to help ye look for them?" Ireland asked, slipping the bottle into his costumes pocket.

"Its ok, I'll be fine" the boy said.

"Ok, well then can ye bugger off, I'm a little busy" Ireland asked.

Sealand ran off without question, off to search for some friends. Slowly more and more people started arriving, and within ten minutes of Sealand's arrival, the house was packed. Sealand wandered through the waves of people, but everyone he saw were grown up countries who would just ignore him.

Eventually he made his way into America's living room and sat down on a couch with Hong Kong and Iceland, who were playing Mario Kart. He boredly watched them, not interested in the two competitiveness, wait for someone he knew to walk by.

"Hello Peter!" he heard someone to his right say.

He turned and saw it was Liechtenstein, in a blue nightgown and with her hair tied back.

"Oh, hi Lili!" he said,"That's a nice costume, are you...?"

"Wendy" the girl replied, blushing a little.

"Well I'm Peter Pan" Sealand said proudly, showing off his costume.

"Its good" she giggled, flicking the slouching feather hanging from his hat.

"Thanks" Sealand said shyly,"have you seen any of the other micronations? I was supposed to meet them for something".

"Well I came here with Kuglemugle, as well as big bruder and Austria, but I haven't seen any of them since we had gotten here. I hope big bruder isn't mad that I wandered away..." Lili worried.

"Oh don't worry, he'll be fine! Wanna help me look for the other micronations?" Peter offered.

Lili agreed, and the two set off.

The two heard Australia and New Zealand in the snack room, and decided they might know where Wy or Hutt River were. They walked in and saw the two nations, both in sheep costumes and surrounded by empty glasses of punch, fist fighting and yelling,"I wore it better! No I did! Shut up!". Ireland was sitting in the corner, laughing so hard he could have burst a lung.

Figuring that they'd get no helpful information out of the clearly drunken nations, Wendy and Peter turned around and walked away.

They explored America's house in search of micronations for about half an hour, before finally a small voice called,"Sealand!"

Sealand turned and saw the Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus, dressed up as a mummy, staring at him passively.

"Hello TRNC!" Sealand greeted.

"You were supposed to meet us in Molossia's room" the micronation replied.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know that, can you show me where it is?" Peter asked.

TRNC nodded and walked away.

Sealand followed, but then remembered Liechtenstein, and asked,"Wait, can my friend come? Shes not a micronation, but shes a kid like us"

TRNC nodded and continue walking to Molossia's room

* * *

><p><p>

The micronations were sitting in a circle, a bottle in the center of it.

"I don't know why we're even playing this stupid game, there ain't any chicks" Molossia groaned.

"I'm a chick!" Wy yelled.

"You don't count short stuff" the American replied.

"Were playing because were friends!" Seborga explained cheerfully.

"Uh, I don't know how you Italians play spin the bottle, but here in America it isn't exactly a game fore friends. Even if it was, I'm not friends with any of you losers" Molossia said.

Seborga hugged the Molossian and said,"Oh don't be so cold Moley! Were all friends here!"

Molossia pushed the Italian off of him, and said,"Don't touch me! And don't call me that, its stupid!"

At that moment, TRNC, Sealand, and Liechtenstein walked in.

Wy grunted and asked,"What's she doing here? She isn't a micronation!"

"Oh, this is my friend, Lili! She wanted to hang out with us" Sealand explained.

"Well it doesn't matter, this meeting's for micronations only!" Wy said.

"Its ok Wy, a friend of Sealand is a friend of the micronation club" Seborga chanted,"Welcome Signorina!" (Signorina = young lady).

"Thank god, another chick. Still, a little too young for me" Molossia stated.

"Ok, well now that everyone's here, lets play!"Seborga said, spinning the bottle.

The bottle landed on Molossia, who said,"Oh hell no, I ain't kissing some..." before Seborga kissed him mid sentence and said,"Ok, you're turn Moley!"

Molossia spat on the ground and pounced on the Italian, strangling him and yelling,"WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE JUST KISSING ME LIKE THAT! I OUGHTA BREAK YOU'RE FACE FOR THAT!"

Seborga just laughed and said,"Its just a friendly game, no need to get angry!"

Molossia got off him, and said,"Screw this game, I'm outa here"

Seborga grabbed his ankle and begged,"Wait, don't go! It's your turn!"

Molossia shook the Italian off his foot and said,"Fine, I'll spin the freaking bottle once, then I'm gone". He angrily spun the bottle, and it landed on the Italian.

Before he could say anything, Seborga kissed him again, and Molossia began strangling him again.

"Idiots" why groaned, spinning the bottle. It landed on Molossia, who said,"Sorry kid, I'm a little busy at the moment", then continued choking the laughing Italian.

The game continued, Wy kissed Landonia, Landonia kissed Kuglemugle, TRNC kissed Wy, Hutt River kissed himself, and Kuglemugle passed. Everyone but Sealand and Liechtenstein seemed to have gotten picked. Finally, it was Sealand's turn. He spun it, and the bottle aimed directly to his left, Lili.

* * *

>The two blushed and looked at each other. Then, Lili closed her eyes and began to lean forward. Sealand followed suit. There faces were inches from each other when...<p><p>

**Cliffhanger! This story will be concluded in a few days with a second chapter! Also, Molossia/Seborga may appear a lot in my fanfictions as it is another one of my otps XD. I hope everyone has a safe and happy Halloween, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

The two blushed and looked at each other. Then, lili closed her eyes and leaned forward. Sealand followed suit. Their faces were inches from each other, when there was a loud bang.

The two turned there heads to see America, dressed as Captain America, standing in the doorway and yelling,"COME ON DUDES THE SUPER SCARY MAZE OF DEATH IS ABOUT TO START!".

The American ran out of the room, and Seborga said,"Come on Moley, it sounds fun!".

"If you call me that one more time I swear to god I will-" Molossia yelled as he was dragged out of the room by the Italian.

The micronations left the room one by one.

"This was a dumb game anyway" Landoia muttered as the left the room.

"Agreed" Kuglemugle said, following.

Wy glared at Liechtenstein as she left the room, growling quietly under her breath.

Lili and Peter were the last ones left in the room, still sitting next to the bottle.

"That was awkward" Lili said timidly.

"Y-yeah, thank god America interrupted us or I would have had to kiss you" Sealand laughed nervously, before realizing what he said and correcting,"Not that kissing you would have been bad, I just mean... um...".

Liechtenstein giggled gingerly,"I understand. Do you want to see America's maze?". She gently took Peter's hand in hers, and smiled at him.

Sealand turned as red as one of Spain's tomatoes as he mumbled,"Um, sure..."

The two stood up, and made there way to the main room where the party was going on. It was extremely crowded, every nation and micronation was there, looking at America who was on a stage, getting ready to give a speech.

"In Ancient Greece, there was a Labyrinth, a giant maze built to imprison the minotaur" he explained,"only super awesome bad ass hero's like myself were brave enough to enter the maze, and few ever left it alive! Today, I offer you the Labyrinth II, designed by Greece himself after the original maze from ancient times! To those of you who think your brave enough to face the horrors within the maze, line up in front of that door on the other side of the room, and prepare yourselves for the scariest experience of your lives! Also, at the center of the maze in a jackolanter with a prize inside of it for the hero who is brave enough to claim it! GOOD LUCK!".

Waves of countries flocked to the door, including Peter and Lili, who were the first in line.

Alfred reached the entrance to the maze, and asked the two,"You kids sure you wanna do this? Its pretty freaking scary!".

The two nodded timidly, and America opened the door, telling them to step right in.

Sealand and Liechtenstein entered the pitch black maze, and the door was slammed behind them. Lili was squeezing Peter's hand much tighter now, and was shaking a little.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked his companion.

"Its pretty scary in here" Lili replied, staying close to her friend.

"Psh, I've seen scarier, its just a dark maze" Sealand laughed.

There was a loud roar in the distance, causing Sealand to jump.

"What was that!?" he asked skittishly.

"I don't know" the girl next to him replied, shaking even more,"Maybe the minotaur".

Sealand remembered that they were just in a haunted house and that none of this was real, and laughed,"Probably just America trying to scare us". Unless it wasn't, he thought.

The two began wandering through the maze, left turns, right turns, down long hallways, turning around, every direction they went, no progress seemed to be made. As the two walked, they heard what sounded like the trotting of hooves behind them. They got closer, and closer, and closer, until Sealand turned to see the source of the noise. Nothing. The sound was gone, and there was no hooved monster in sight.

"Is something wrong?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Oh, nothing... I just thought I heard something" Sealand laughed.

There was a loud roar and then screams in the distance.

"What was that!?" Lili panicked.

"J-Just America trying to scare us, I'm sure" Sealand laughed, though he was obviously frightened

"I wonder if whoever was screaming is hurt" Lili pondered, continuing forward.

"They're probably just scared" Peter answered.

They continued forward. The clopping of hooves behind them began again. Frightened, the two started running, holding each others hands as the clopping got louder and nearer.

Both tripped and fell over something at an intersection, the trotting stopped as they hit the ground. Sealand turned to see what they tripped over, and in front of them was the prize jackolantern, candy pouring out of it.  
>"We must be at the center of the maze" Lili said, standing up and wiping some dust off her night gown,"Mr. America said the prize was at the center of the maze"<p>

Sealand wasn't listening, he was too busy marveling at all sweets they stumbled upon.

"Look at all this candy! Chocolates, caramels, gummies, licorice, rock candy, everything!" he exclaimed, picking up the heavy pumpkin.

Lili giggled,"You like candy?"

"Of course! Don't you?" Peter asked.

"I like big bruder's chocolate" Lili replied. She didn't eat much candy, big bruder said it was bad for her.

"Oh, well you can have all the chocolate if you'd like" Sealand said, offering the candy.

"Thank you" Lili smiled, taking a small piece from the pumpkin.

There moment of peace was interrupted by another, very close, loud roar.

Liechtenstein wrapped her arm around Sealand's in a panic, his hand was occupied with the pumpkin.

"Its getting closer!" she whimpered.

"We have the candy, we can go back now" the boy replied.

They began to run, turning corners when they reached them and never looking back, afraid of what they might see.

Eventually they ran into a wall, a dead end. They turned their heads, and in the darkness, saw a silhouette approaching, trotting hooves accompanying it.

"Peter, I'm scared!" Liechtenstein yelled, hiding her face in his shoulder.

"I am too" Sealand replied, holding the girl close.

The monster was feet away from them, its figure revealed. A gladiator with a bulls head and hooves for feet. Its eyes were glowing red, and it held a battle axe in its right hand.

"L-Lili, in case we die I just want you to know that I really like you" Sealand bleated.

"I really like you too, Peter" Liechtenstein's whimpered, squeezing the boy as tightly as she could, preparing for death.

The minotaur raised his axe hand behind his head, as if he were getting ready to strike.

Sealand winced, preparing for pain.

"Awe, you two are so cute! You remind me of Romano when he was just a little tomato" a Spanish accent squealed.

The two looked up at the minotaur, to see its head replaced with Spain's.

"And you got the pumpkin! Congratulations!" he said, pulling out a walkie talkie from his costume and saying into it,"America, we have two niños who won!".

"Awesome dude, I'll let em out right now!" America replied.

The wall that the two countries ran into swung open, and they fell backwards into America.

"Congrats dudes, you guys found the pumpkins and stayed in the maze longest without being captured by the minotaur, you win!" America said, helping the two up.

* * *

><p><p>

A few hours later, the party was winding down and almost everyone had gone home. Sealand and Liechtenstein were sitting on the stage, eating their candy.

"I had a good time" Lili said, nibbling on a piece of chocolate.

"Me too" Sealand replied, sucking on a lollipop.

The two hadn't talked much since they left the maze, both embarrassed by their experience.

"So... you like me?" Lili asks nervously.

Sealand took a moment to reply, his heart was pounding out of his chest."Yes" he said shyly.

"I like you too" the girl next to him replied, cheeks flaming red.

Their awkward silence last awhile, as they munch on their sweets.

"You know..." Liechtenstein said,"...you never got to finish your turn at that game we were playing earlier".

"I guess not" Peter murmured.

"Would you like to?"Lili asked timidly.

Peters heart skipped a beat, he wasn't sure how to reply."Would you" he asked, not able to think of a proper way to say yes.

"...sure"

The two tried to make eye contact, but every time their eyes met, they blushed and looked away. Finally, they were able to hold their gazes. Their heads inched forward, and their eyes closed. The tips of their noses touched, when...

"Liechtenstein! Were leaving!" Switzerland's voice called from another room.

"Coming big bruder!" Lili yelled before they could kiss, spinning around and jumping off stage.

She began to walk to her brother, when she turned and saw the disappointed face of Sealand sorrowfully watching her leave.

She ran back to him, kissed him on the cheek, then said,"Guten Nacht Peter", before running off to find her brother.

Sealand watched her in a daze, rubbing his cheek and grinning blissfully.

He couldn't wait for next years Halloween party.

* * *

><p><p>

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, I had it finished on Tuesday but something happened on my computer and this chapter as well as a new chapter of Seashells and Lilies were erased, so I had to retype them. I hope everyone enjoyed the SeaLiech Halloween special, I'll be getting to work on the Christmas Special soon! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
